Dual
by Goddess of Hate
Summary: The relationship of Raul Creed and Daedalus Yumenko, explained by those around them.
1. Kristeva's POV

They aren't friends, but they aren't enemies. I know that the bond between Raul and Daedalus goes deeper than comrades, but I can't place a finger on what it is.

That strange girl seems to understand. Each day, she looks more and more like Real Mayor. I cannot understand it. I once asked Raul who she was.

"Nobody," said Raul, as though the answer was a simple fact I should have grapsed. But in truth, I think it's part of what connects Raul and Daedalus.

The young Doctor seems to be the person Raul has come to confide in. I don't know how to put it. It's usually just a lot of yelling whenever the two meet, but it seems to be therapeutic for both of them. Humans are so hard to understand.

Daedalus tries to get Raul's attention sometimes. He doesn't understand that Raul is already paying attention; already listening. He needs proof. So he mocks Raul, just to watch Raul get angry. But it's a response. And maybe it's the one Daedalus wants. I do not know. All I know is that Raul seems to spend more time with Daedalus regularly than anyone else. He's moody and fickle, but he's yet to cast Daedalus aside. I wonder what that means.

Daedalus is always giving Raul things. Glimpses at different sides of him, a knowing smile, responses that never fail to ignite Raul's passion. Daedalus is always giving gifts to Raul, but Raul has yet to notice. It's strange. He notices everything else about the Doctor. The times he brings me along for a visit with Daedalus, it surprises me how well the two know each other. Last time I was there, Daedalus handed Raul a specialized report without Raul having to ask. Then Daedalus brought Raul a drink of sparkling water with a touch of champagne. I wondered briefly if he was trying to butter Raul up, but no request came.

Another thing that surprises me is how comfortable they both are when the conversation dies. They don't say a thing, but they both seem to be communicating somehow. I will never be able to understand the connection between to humans, but this... You can practically see it.

"Raul," said Daedalus. "Is it true that if you can't sing, you can't play the piano?"

It's the subtle questions like that that make me think. How well do these two know each other? Daedalus doesn't even care when he gets a half hour answer. It's like he knew he would, but didn't really care anyways. It's a strange sort of tolerance that's between those two. And unbreakable bond, formed of flesh and blood.

I wonder if that flesh will ever tear.


	2. Monad Proxy's POV

It's hard to explain.

They don't love each other, not really. Actually, I think they both really hate each other. But Raul lets Daedalus get away with things no one else can, and Daedalus listens more to Raul than anyone else. At very least, they hate each other with poise.

I think Raul doesn't know what to do or say. The other day, he brought Daedalus a muffin. Like a well-earned token, he held it out.

"No, thanks," said Daedalus. "I can't risk getting food on these documents."

I know Daedalus didn't mean it. He didn't understand that it was a gift. But I saw something in Raul's eyes harden, even though he snorted it off. The muffin was meant to be a gift, but Daedalus turned it down. It upset Raul. He wanted Daedalus to take it, even if he threw it in the trash later or just gave it to me. It was like a test, and Daedalus would have passed, as long as he'd just taken the muffin.

But he didn't.

Daedalus is just as awkward. He wants to say something to Raul. I can see it in his face sometimes. But Raul doesn't understand; couldn't understand. Just as Daedalus did not understand the gift, Raul would not understand the words. But Daedalus tries. He sometimes manages to sneak tiny compliments into the things he says to Raul. He's not cruel, just defensive. I don't understand it, but I think that Raul does. He just won't say so.

Raul never knows how to act around me. I know he wanted to kill Daedalus for transforming me, but in a true display of effort, managed to calm himself. For anyone else, he would have simply beat them senseless. After all, he's already a flawed citizen. Might as well add another offense to the list.

But sometimes, I think that maybe they do love each other. But they don't show it normally. They cuss and scream and yell and say hateful words. But when all is said and done, Raul would rather stand with Daedalus than the city of Romdeau, and Daedalus never wanted to stand with the city beforehand.

"You know that I loahe you, right?" asks Daedalus suddenly, breaking the silence around us all.

"I expect nothing less of you," says Raul, acting as though he always knew it. And maybe he did, but he didn't want to hear the truth.

And Daedalus just likes to say those words. He doesn't understand why, he just does. He may loathe Raul, but the only person he'll ever truly speak to is Raul. He doesn't guard himself around Raul. It's fascinating, but also morbid. Like watching someone be run over by a car. It's horrible and scary, but you can't look away, nor can you bring yourself to help the person. It takes a special person to try and help.

I guess they're just ordinary people after all.


	3. Proxy One's POV

You could cut the hate between those two with a knife, but I don't think it's so easily summed up.

When you're God, you have nothing better to do than watch 'That Human' and his companion, Real. But my gaze also shifts to Creed. He has potential. He'll bring this city to it's knees. I'm impressed, to say the least. Not perfect, but no human is.

Then there's Daedalus. Raul himself isn't strong enough to take on everyone. No, that takes the help of the person watching from the shadows. In other words, while Daedalus won't get credit, he'll get what he wants when the city falls. I don't know what he wants, but he'll get it.

Daedalus and Raul make everything look complex. All they had to do was write up a report on the strange behaviour of an infected Autorave. Five minutes into this effort, Raul had thrown the desk chair at Daedalus (But was careful to miss, I noticed.) and Daedalus had ruined Raul's good shirt with an inkwell (An accident.). It was comical, to say the least.

They don't have a relationship like most humans do. No one can fully understand it, so they simply tiptoe around those two, afraid of setting off the bomb known as 'Daedalus and Raul's combined fury.' Those two are quite the team, though they'd really rather die than admit it. Also, I've never seen two humans communicate like they do. A typical example would be that Raul never asks what kind of day Daedalus had; He simply asks why it was either so bad or so pleasant.

Another example would be that Daedalus never asks about Raul's family, but knows how much his efforts will mean to Raul if he can bring 'Pino' back.

Because I am God, I do not understand humans. But if any of those people are more worthy of study, I have not discovered them. Raul and Daedalus never cease to amaze me, either by loosing their temper at each other and fighting like I've never seen fighting, or by functioning not as two seperate beings, but as a single unit, each totally codependant and reliant on the other; each fully trusting their counterpart.

Now these people are exactly the ones who will overthrow the broken city. And when that day comes, I will stand under a blue sky and let every last particle of myself evaporate. And even if there is nothing left of the city but the collapsing shell, It'll be Raul and Daedalus, tearing the place down, dead or alive.

One cannot do it without the other.

I do not need to understand.


End file.
